Wonderland
by Silver Moon of Night
Summary: One-shot request for the contest winner, Megahit1324. A Wonderland AU, featuring GamTav.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck.**

Wonderland

_Every story has an Alice_, even if that Alice doesn't go by that name. This is only a fragment of a story of an Alice who went by Tavros Nitram, a wispy boy who had once been without the use of his legs, who had a way with animals, but not quite so much a way with speech or self-confidence. He found his way to Wonderland like every other Alice- the White Rabbit found him and lured him down the rabbit hole, and he employed the use of a potion, though this one didn't make him big or small. It gave him back his legs.

For every Alice, of course, there is also a White Rabbit, a March Hare, a Cheshire Cat, a Red Queen, and all the little chess pieces. But, of course, you cannot forget this Alice's future significant other- the Mad Hatter. Going by the name Gamzee Makara, he lived not on tea and biscuits, like your everyday hatter, oh no, but on Faygo and sopor slime pies. He had always wanted for his Alice, yearned for that Alice to belong to him, the Hatter. And so he wished, and wanted, and lusted, and loved, hoping that he would be the one to introduce his Alice to a truly wonderful Wonderland.

This Alice stayed for a rather long time in his Wonderland, forming bonds and friendships and making enemies. He had a particularly complicated relationship with the Red Queen, Vriska Serket, whom he regretted ever meeting yet was attracted to at the same time. Then there was the ever-present loyal friend he had in the Hatter. The constant friend who was always there for him, which this Alice returned in kind.

* * *

Tavros was heading to the Hatter and the Hare's after an argument with the Red Queen, which had quickly spiraled into the usual violence and physical fighting. He was hoping that Gamzee would be able to talk away the pain, and maybe Karkat, the Hare, could get Kanaya, the queen's seamstress, to come and patch him up once again under the false pretense of a tea party. It wasn't as if Vriska would be pleased if one of her subjects helped him.

When he arrived at the tilted, ramshackle house, he rang the doorbell and shifted on his feet, waiting for someone to open up the door. That someone happened to be Gamzee, smiling, as per usual. His hazy eyes lit up a little as he saw it was Tavros, nearly imperceptibly, and he stepped outside to embrace Tavros tightly. Tavros jumped, his wounds aching at the contact, and pushed Gamzee away lightly. "Hey, Gamzee," he said, smiling shyly. "I got into another fight with Vriska. I kind of got hurt a little, and she beat me again. I'm getting much better, though!"

Concern showed in the Hatter's eyes as he stepped back, allowing Tavros to make his way past him into the house. Although on the outside it looked dilapidated, on the inside it was modern and near-spotless. This was mainly due to the Hare's presence in the house; without Karkat, Gamzee's home would just as messy as his own room, if not messier, since Karkat went into Gamzee's room to clean from time to time.

"Sorry, Tavbro." Gamzee led Tavros through the house to the kitchen, opening the fridge. "Karkat is out visiting Cheshire. You know how crazy he is about that John kid." He shook his head, chuckling. "But I got some Faygo here that might numb the pain. Or even some slime pie, you up for that, my brother?" He turned back to Tavros with a slime pie in one hand, a bottle of Faygo in the other.

"Um, no thank you, Gamzee, I, uh, don't think that will help much." Tavros smiled sheepishly and shrugged. He began to unbutton the bluish-white dress shirt he wore, which was now stained brownish-orange with his blood, not forgetting to undo tie around his neck that matched his blood color. "My, uh, shirt is dirty again though. You think that Karkat would, you know, mind if I used the washer?"

"Your pants have blood on them too, Tavbro." Gamzee scratched his chin thoughtfully, observing him. "You want me to all up and go get you one a my shirts? That'll probably swallow you whole as tiny as you are." He smiled again, already ambling out of the kitchen to go get something for Tavros to cover up with. Tavros's eyes widened, and he jumped up to follow Gamzee as he continued talking. "Or I could just show you to the laundry room and give you the shirt I have on now. That would probably be quicker, wouldn't it, my pal?"

Tavros blushed as Gamzee took off his jacket, ornate, deep purple decorated with black and silver. That was dropped on the floor carelessly, for which Karkat would probably later reprimand the Hatter, so Tavros carefully stepped over it so as not to make it any worse. Next the oversized bow around Gamzee's neck was undone with strangely skillful, graceful fingers, left to hang around his neck as he undid his dark purple silk button-up shirt. It was slipped off of his arms with more care than the jacket. Tavros was almost too busy watching Gamzee's shoulder blades move smoothly with his arms to notice he'd stopped by the laundry room.

The rust blood was given a lazy grin before a mass of purple silk was dropped on his head, running off in an almost fluid movement as he was pushed into the laundry room. He stumbled and just barely caught the shirt before it, and he, fell to the ground, though he still landed on his butt on the floor. The door was closed behind him, though he could still tell Gamzee was waiting outside by the call of, "Go ahead and change, Tavbro, I'll be right here."

Tavros glanced at the door before slipping off the slacks he wore, blanching as he discovered his boxers were stained with blood too, from where Vriska's sword had landed a few blows into the flesh of his legs. Luckily, he didn't see any serious nicks as he stripped down completely, then picked up the shirt Gamzee had lent him. When he slipped it on, he discovered Gamzee was right; it did swallow up his form, tiny in comparison to Gamzee's.

Shoving his clothes into the washer and doing everything necessary to start it up, Tavros couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed at the situation. Alone with the Hatter at his house, in Gamzee's shirt with nothing else on, when he very well knew how the Hatter felt about him. He was hesitant as his hand lingered over the doorknob before he exited the laundry room, looking at his feet.

"Don't you look motherfucking adorable?" Gamzee greeted him with a smile, grabbing his hand. "Come with me, Tavbro. I want to show you some motherfucking miracles that best friend was nice enough to get for me." He pulled Tavros towards his room, the smaller boy stumbling after him, almost running in an effort to keep up with his long gait.

Those miracles turned out to be some movies that Karkat had given Gamzee, romance movies, in fact. They sat on Gamzee's bed to watch them on his tv, Gamzee insisting that he be able to cuddle Tavros. He held him close with one arm around his shoulders, occasionally leaning in to give him little innocent kisses on his cheek or forehead.

Tavros wasn't exactly sure how it happened, or when he'd started being an active participant, but he found himself straddling Gamzee, lips locked in an intense make-out session, an Alice sharing far from innocent kisses with a Mad Hatter.

"Motherfuck, Tavbro," Gamzee said as he pulled away from the fifth- or was it sixth?- kiss they'd shared until they were breathless, his fingers tracing over the base of Tavros's horns to elicit a few soft noises from him. "I didn't think you'd up and be this eager." He grinned, reaching down to begin unbuttoning the silk shirt that was already askew on the smaller boy's shoulders. "Let me show you more miracles, okay?"

Tavros watched those long, graceful fingers slide each button smoothly from the buttonhole it was fitted into, biting his lower lip anxiously. When Gamzee came to the last few buttons, the only thing keeping his excited bulge from being seen, Tavros considered asking him to stop, but he found he didn't really want to. He let Gamzee unbutton the last few, holding onto the Hatter's hips tightly, as if for dear life.

"Lookit that miracle, Tavbro," Gamzee said in wonder, voice barely a whisper as he reached forward to gently grasp the searching bulge. It immediately curled onto his fingers, making Tavros moan and buck his hips down a little, grinding against Gamzee. "Hey, be a little motherfucking patient, okay? We should take this all nice and slow, so neither of us all up and gets hurt," the clown chuckled, leaning in to give the other boy another kiss, swallowing the delicious sounds he was making into it as he gently fondled the bulge.

"Gamzee," Tavros pulled away from the kiss for air after a minute or two, feeling the clown face paint smeared over his lips and the area around. He was unable to help himself as he bucked back against the Hatter's touch as his pace quickened a bit. "I want, to, go all the way, uh, if that's okay with you." He smiled awkwardly at Gamzee before his eyes trailed to the other's toned stomach, too shy to meet his eyes.

"Aww, of course, my adorable little matesprit." Tavros's eyes widened as he looked up at Gamzee's open and honest face, wearing his usual relaxed expression as he looked at Tavros. He didn't even seem to notice he'd used that word, or thought it was the truth. For now, Tavros decided, it definitely could be. "You wanna help me get rid of these motherfucking pants, Tavbro?" Heart racing, Tavros swallowed thickly before nodding slowly, moving back a little to unzip Gamzee's polka-dotted pants and pull them down.

The purple-blood's bulge was clearly visible behind his boxers. Tavros bit his lip again before pulling them down to follow the pants in one swift movement. He paled a little as the sight of the bulge brought the reality of the situation to the forefront of his mind. Gamzee seemed to notice this and frowned, tilting his head at Tavros. "Tavbro? You okay, brother? Do you want to stop?" His voice was full of all-to-real concern, and Tavros knew that if he asked it of him, he would stop.

He shook his head, however. "No, it's, it's fine. I'm just, um, kind of nervous." His lips twitched up into a smile, glancing up at Gamzee. The Hatter nodded in understanding, grabbing Tavros's hips gently and pulling them forward to line up with his so Tavros was still straddling him. "It's just, uh, can you try to be careful? It's..." He blushed darker. "It's, uh, my first time."

Gamzee nodded understandingly, leaning forward to kiss a little cut on his cheek from his earlier fight with Vriska. "Yeah, brother. You all ready for this, then?" At a nod from the rust-blood, Gamzee gave him a little nudge to lower his hips. He did so slowly, keeping down a variety of small noises that threatened to escape his lips as he felt Gamzee's bulge push into his nook.

When he was finally sitting fully on Gamzee's lap, he paused for a minute, allowing himself to absorb the situation. Then he looked up at Gamzee, who was looking back at him with something that was a little more than his usual fondness, and more like lust breaking through the clouds in his eyes. Tavros nodded slightly at him, and he rocked his hips in a slow thrust, having taken it as a sign to continue.

Tavros let out a soft sound at that, holding onto Gamzee's forearms tightly, claws biting into skin, though he didn't mean to, or even seem to realize that he was doing it. Gamzee didn't seem to mind, either, thrusting up into him again and again, creating a slow rhythm. Tavros only seemed to be able to hold on, closing his eyes and biting down on his lip so hard that it drew a thin line of blood. When Gamzee saw that, however, he reached up and kissed Tavros again so that he'd have something else to do with his lips, not wanting him to get hurt.

"Gamzee," Tavros said quietly as he pulled back to look into the other's painted face, brown blood around his lips now. "I'm think, um, well, I'm pretty sure I'm, uh flushed for you."

Even though he'd called Tavros his matesprit earlier, this still seemed to cause a jolt of surprise in Gamzee, and he snapped his hips forward quickly, causing Tavros to keen and thrust back down to meet him as he sped up with his thrusts quite suddenly. "Aw, brother, I'm flushed for you too." Gamzee ran his hands through what of Tavros's hair that wasn't shaved off and pulled him forwards for another kiss, this one more desperate and needy as they both began to reach their ends. Just a few thrusts later and Tavros was crying out, gripping onto Gamzee's forearms even more tightly than before. Gamzee was more quiet in his release, with only letting out a breath that it seemed he'd been holding in, but it didn't take long for him to join Tavros in bliss.

For a moment or two they just lay in a heap of tangled limbs, spent. Then Gamzee kissed Tavros's forehead and grinned. "Now what about that pie, my Tavbro?"

**I'm so sorry if this wasn't the best writing ever. Prize for Megahit1324. I hope you enjoyed it despite its flaws. :'D**

**-Silver**


End file.
